An Adventurous Birthday
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young boy has quite an adventure on his birthday, thanks to his friends. Birthday story done for pokemonsora01. :)
**A birthday request story done for pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

 **Some spoilers for the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode "The Purge."**

* * *

 **An Adventurous Birthday**

Jamie got out of school that afternoon and began racing through town to get to the Grant Mansion, excitement filling him up and brimming over.

It was his birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with his friends at the Mansion. He had told them the other day and they had told Rachel, who told him to come to the Mansion after school so they could celebrate together.

He had just crossed the road and come up to the grocery store when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and heard a strange humming sound. "This is the boy that was seen with that Conductoid alien the other day," said a voice.

Jamie turned to see a man dressed as a Knight holding him firmly by his arm and some other Knights also held him prisoner. "A young child will bring those aliens out," said another Knight.

The boy struggled as he was brought over to the Knights' van and bound with rope. "Send a message to the Plumbers to send it to Miss Jocklin," said the first Knight.

Before the other Knights could follow that order, they were suddenly splatted with a sticky, white substance and a huge gorilla with four spider legs landed and pounded his chest. "Ultimate Spider Monkey!" He cried out with a roar.

"It's that Ben Tennyson!" The leader called out. "Fire!"

Jamie watched in amazement as the huge gorilla easily and gracefully dodged each laser shot, shooting out more of the sticky, white substance that the boy could now see was very strong spider webbing. The laser weapons the Knights had melted some of it, but it took a lot of power to do so, soon leaving them with weapons that were out of power, which made it easier for Ben to tie them up in the strong webbing before reverting back to his human form.

One Knight looked up at him. "Why are you not finishing us off?" He demanded to know.

"That's not going to happen," said Ben firmly. "Here's what _is_ going to happen, however. You're going to free the kid, crawl back to wherever you came from, and never come anywhere near him, or anyone, at the mansion ever again. That includes all the aliens there too. Because if you don't, I promise you'll regret it for the rest of your lives."

He then looked at the leader in the eye. "Is that understood?" He asked.

The defeated Knights conceded to the hero's terms and one of them released Jamie before loading up into the van and driving away.

The young boy then looked up at Ben in awe. "Wow! I'm actually meeting _the_ Ben Tennyson!" He said in excitement.

Ben chuckled. "The gang wasn't kidding when they said you were a huge fan of mine, Jamie," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Jamie accepted it. "You know my name?" He asked in astonishment.

The hero nodded. "Rachel told me they were expecting you at the Mansion, but someone in town called them and alerted them that you had been captured by the Knights and she asked me for help," he said. "Hopefully, those Knights will take the hint and stay away from the Mansion and its occupants, along with their friends."

"I hope so too," said the young boy.

Ben then led Jamie to his car. "Come on," he said. "The gang's waiting for you at the Mansion."

Thrilled that he was being given a ride by the hero of the universe, Jamie got in. "This is so cool!" He said happily, making Ben chuckle again.

When they arrived at the mansion, Rachel came outside with a camera in her hands, smiling. "How about we start things off with a picture of you and Ben, Jamie?" She asked.

Ben nodded. "I'll even autograph it for you," he said to him.

"Really?" Jamie asked in excitement. Receiving nods from the other two, he stood by Ben as Rachel took the picture and it printed out.

"Give it a minute to dry and it'll be ready," she said with a smile.

As the black screen cleared away to show the picture, Ben autographed it and handed it to the boy. "Happy birthday, Jamie," he said.

Thrilled, the boy surprised the hero with a hug. "Thank you so much!" He said as Ben returned the hug. "And thanks for saving me too."

"You're welcome," said Ben. "Hey, do you think you can do me a favor, Jamie?"

Curious, he nodded. "Sure," he said.

"Come with me."

* * *

Ben led Jamie into the Grant Mansion and into a room that was occupied by two aliens, both who looked alike except for their colors, but the young boy recognized one of them right away and quickly hid behind Ben. "Jamie, it's okay," said the hero, but the boy wasn't reassured and he quickly ran off.

The two aliens sighed. "Well, that didn't go well," said Big Chill.

"What can we do to show him we're not like those ones that kidnapped him when he first met Heatblast?" Ultimate Big Chill asked.

Ben became thoughtful until he recalled a memory of what some of the aliens he met did when he was afraid of them when they first met. Nodding to himself, he told the two Necrofriggians, who were a bit unsure, but agreed it was worth a shot.

Jamie darted into one of the other rooms, glancing around quickly for an escape before turning around to run out, but ran into someone instead. "Whoa!" A familiar voice said as two arms caught him. "Jamie? What's the rush?"

The boy looked up and saw Heatblast looking at him with concern and he hugged him hard. "Heatblast, they're here. The aliens that kidnapped me when we first met," he said.

The fire alien was a bit surprised. "Are you sure, kiddo?" He asked. "I didn't hear the alarms go off."

Jamie nodded. "Ben took me right to two of them, only one was mostly red in color," he said.

Heatblast looked curious. "Was the other one blue?" He asked.

Seeing the boy nod again, the fire alien chuckled a little. "It's okay, Jamie. Those two are actually very good friends of mine and they're Plumbers," he said.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

Heatblast nodded. "The blue one's name is Big Chill. He's actually the one that told me where the other Necrofriggians had taken you when we first met," he said. "The red one is his brother, Ultimate Big Chill."

He then grasped the boy's shoulder gently. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them," he said.

Jamie shook his head, still afraid of meeting the two. "Sorry, Jamie. But I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," said the fire alien as he swept the young human up on his shoulder, making Jamie yelp in surprise as he was carried by his friend back to the room where the two Necrofriggians were. They stood up as Heatblast came in with a struggling boy on his shoulder. "Sorry, guys. He's a bit hard to convince."

The other two chuckled. "Maybe so, but Ben gave us an idea on how to convince this boy that we're not enemies," said Big Chill.

"But we're going to need a little help from you, Heatblast," said Ultimate Big Chill with a smile. "What do you say?"

Heatblast grinned. "I'm in," he said. "What's the plan?"

The two brothers grinned. "A tickle torture," they said in unison.

Jamie froze when he heard that and felt the fire alien gently place him down on his feet before holding his arms in a firm, but gentle, grip as the Necrofriggians came closer. The boy struggled, but was unable to break free of his friend's hold. "Heatblast," he pleaded.

The Pyronite looked at him. "Jamie, if I thought they would hurt you, I wouldn't let them near you," he said reassuringly. "Trust me. Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill won't hurt you."

Big Chill came closer and gently grabbed Jamie's chin, gently forcing the boy to look at him. "Are you going to give us a chance to prove that?" He asked gently.

Jamie didn't answer and looked away. "Well then, you leave us no other choice," said Ultimate Big Chill as he and his brother began tickling the boy.

Being extremely ticklish, it didn't take Jamie long to start laughing and squirming to get away, but Heatblast held him securely and the Necrofriggians were really good ticklers.

"Well, he's just about as ticklish as Rachel is," said Big Chill.

Heatblast laughed a bit. "Yeah, he is," he said as Jamie's knees buckled from laughing so hard and the three aliens pinned him gently to the floor while they kept tickling him.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ultimate Big Chill said teasingly.

Jamie laughed harder and finally gave up. "Okay! You win!" He cried out through his laughter.

The three stopped, watching as the boy caught his breath. Sparkle then came into the room. "There you are, Jamie," she said happily as she hugged him. "Happy birthday!"

Smiling, he hugged the small Conductoid. "Thanks, Sparkle," he said.

He then felt the two Necrofriggians help him up. "Happy birthday, Jamie," said Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill echoed his brother.

"Thanks," he said.

Sparkle smiled. "Don't worry, Jamie. My uncles are harmless," she said as she then jumped to Heatblast, who caught her with a chuckle.

Ultimate Big Chill placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Feedback has told my brother and I a lot about you, Jamie," he said. "We're glad that we were able to meet you properly, even if you needed a little…ticklish persuasion."

Jamie looked a bit sheepish at that, but then grinned. "I'm glad too," he said. "You Necrofriggians are pretty cool, no pun intended."

They shared a good laugh with that one before Shocksquatch came in. "Hey, guys, it's time for the party to begin," he said. "And everyone's wondering where the guest of honor is."

"Party?" Jamie asked curiously.

Sparkle giggled. "Your party, Jamie," she said.

"You didn't think we'd just say 'happy birthday' to you and leave it at that, did you?" Heatblast asked.

Before Jamie could answer, he was scooped up by Shocksquatch, who swung the boy up onto his back. "Come on, birthday boy," he said with a smile as he led the way down to the ballroom. Rachel saw them coming.

"There you are," she said with a smile. "Everyone's anxious to get the party started."

"Then, let's get to it!" Jamie said in excitement and the five aliens agreed as they all went in the ballroom to party.

It was the best out-of-this-world birthday ever for Jamie.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, pokemonsora01! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
